1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electrosurgical instruments and, more particularly, to electrosurgical instruments with elongated electrodes and evacuation assemblies.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electrosurgical instruments which treat tissue and have provisions for evacuating fluid and/or smoke have been available for some time. Typically, a combination electrosurgery and suction device is employed wherever excessive fluid or smoke must be removed from the operative site in order to successfully perform the desired procedure. Generally, these devices include a housing or handle having an electrode extending from a distal end thereof, and a suction port disposed in proximity to the electrode to evacuate fluid and/or smoke. A suction source is attached to the instrument for evacuating excess fluid, debris, smoke, vapors, etc. from the surgical site through the suction port. The electrode is operably coupled to a source of electrosurgical energy, such as an electrosurgical generator.
Such electrosurgical instruments may be used during a Corornary Artery Bypass (CABG) procedure. Generally, CABG procedures are performed by opening the chest cage to access a chest cavity of a patient (i.e., accessing the chest cavity from the center of the chest). CABG procedures may also be performed by accessing the chest cavity between ribs in the chest-side without requiring the chest cage to be opened. To perform CABG procedures through the chest-side the electrosurgical instruments must be elongated to reach the surgical site within the chest cavity.
Accordingly, there is a need for electrosurgical instruments that may be used on tissue and which evacuate fluid and/or smoke using elongated electrodes and suction ports in the proximity of the electrode.